


2:39 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tears began to run down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he recalled Supergirl's recent demise.
Kudos: 1





	2:39 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Tears began to run down Reverend Amos Howell's face after he recalled Supergirl's recent demise and endured solitude.

THE END


End file.
